To Hold The Moon
by TheCircleIsCoplete
Summary: The landwalker has failed to shop up, a legendary exchange that only happens once a century has not taken place. A story decorated with a realistic immersion to league of legends, showing everything you hate and love from the viewpoint of a champion. NamixOCsummoner.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow Fictioneers. Ryan here. Y'all know what i'm gonna ask of you first, and that is to please review my story. This is a pilot that i'm starting. I personally think there are too little Nami fics out there, so here is my take on it. I am not sure how far I am going to take this story, I might lift it all the way to M rated and if I do, i'm not sure if i am going to put it in this same story or post it as a separate fiction with a link in the head or footnote in this story. i am looking forward to reading your feedback and please do tell me if i should carry on with this story, try at another one or completely stop writing FF in general.

I would like to thank Winkleson for reminding me to mind my spacing a bit better and improve on my originality a bit (I hope it is now more readable for you, but just for you i did include Diana in this story ;) ). And WhisperMeYourThoughts for encouraging me to keep on writing.

Here are all the lores. You might want to check them out if you are completely unfamiliar with the background stories of Nami, Leona and Diana:

Nami's Lore: wiki/Nami/Background

Diana's Lore: wiki/Diana/Background

Leona's Lore: wiki/Leona/Background

Disclaimer: I used to own Riot along with the world, but just like the world, my psychiatrist took riot away from me too. Enjoy reading!

* * *

She looked around, somewhat disturbed, as the smell of blood and spell burnt flesh wavered through her nostrils. From the bush ahead she could hear a blood curling scream, which she immediately identified as Vayne's, followed by several battle cries originating from the throats of several enemies.

An ominous voice announced "Shut down!"

"You should run Nami, you know that they will likely head for dragon after that ambush, and guess what you just warded."

The arrogant voice of her summoner echoed through her mind. She took one last glance at the bush before turning around and summoning a tide on which she could float away. It was only routine really. Although Vayne was a good lane partner, she would often get too audacious and charge into hopeless fights.

God. She hated her summoner today. None of them, including this one, truly used her ability to stall any initiative that the enemy team might have. Mentally grumbling about her current disposition, she arrived at the nearest turret and started to recall.

The rest of the match went off without any significant events. Despite several kills being made on her, Vayne was too fed and she carried the team to victory in less than half an hour. Stretching her aching limbs, she exited the fields of justice and made way for her quarters.

As she crossed the main summoning hall, she ran into the person she had been intending to speak to earlier that day. After the previous four dreadful matches she decided against looking for her today and instead do it tomorrow, but why not take the little things life gave to you, right?

"Hey, I was meaning to speak to you today."

The female summoner looked up from the scroll she had been reading.

"What about?"

Nami took a medium sized shimmering globe out of the hilt of her staff and held the abyssal pearl up to the summoner's face as she replied.

"You had promised me that you would dig through the archives and see what you could find out about the moonstone, Reya. Every day I spend out here more of my people are dying. I need to find it as soon as possible."

The summoner silently handed over the scroll she had been reading. Nami took it, briefly held it and returned it to the hands of its owner.

"You know I can't read, do you?"

The summoner looked at Nami as if she had just announced she wanted to become a hextech mechanic before slowly unrolling the scroll again.

"Right, well, we have scroll that describes every exchange between your people and ours so far since the end of the Rune War. This on its own is not very surprising, because magicians have been keeping records of a lot of special occasions. What is however special about this scroll, is the fact that is was not written by magicians, but by those who you call the 'landwalkers'."

Nami was about to interrupt the summoner for wasting her time with this utterly useless information.

"AND, the last entry details an event that might explain why this generation's landwalker did not show up to the cove earlier this year."

Now the summoner had nami's attention alright. Seeing nami's facial expression change clearly gave the summoner some much needed reassurance.

"The scroll describes that the moonstone was always retrieved from a secluded temple on mount Targon, a good week travels south from where we are now. We once knew the priests and priestesses there to be friendly and loving people, unlike their surrounding neighbors. If you want to know more about that you should go ask Pantheon or Leona, they are form the tribes that live on those treacherous slopes. As you are no doubt aware, the Solari have some… issues with worshippers of the moon. As you might have guessed, moonstones come from moon temples. The Solari laid waste to the place many years ago, killing most of the Lunari in the process. The abandoned ruins have last been visited by Diana in her quest for knowledge about the moon, but she told me that the only things that remain of the shrine are some archways and a large heap of rubble, surrounded by skeletons on pikes, the tattered remains of their robes slowly swaying in the wind."

Nami looked rather pensive for a moment.

"Thank you, Reya, for digging up all this. If I may ask one last favor, where do you think I should go next?"

The summoner tugged the scroll away in a pouch slung over her shoulder.

"I would suggest you either go speak to Leona or Diana. Since you can't read, digging up more information about the shrine in a library will prove difficult for you."

Nami bowed to the summoner before setting off towards her room. Still mulling and musing over the information that had been given to her, she was completely unaware of the person she was about to collide with.

The sensation of being run over by a small wave, however refreshing, was not really something that Alex was used to. The finned creature that had run him over was still completely unaware of him as he got back to his feet and took in the sight of the destroyed scrolls he had been working on all day.

"Hey!"

The mermaid turned around. Taking in the sight of the soaked figure she first giggled, looked in amazement, then looked rather shocked at what she had just done.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to run… wave… you over."

Alex had to admit that she looked kind of cute with her big green eyes and pale skin.

"It's okay. I have to get the water out of these scrolls before the ink starts to run and they become unreadable. I really should get changed too. I'll get going again."

She looked at him, her face contorting into a quite comical complexion, but said nothing for a short while. Right as he was about to turn around she spoke up.

"I'm Nami by the way…"

After a brief exchange of names, just as Alex was about to leave, Nami spoke up again.

"If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, you will let me know right?"

"Of course I will… Tell me something, I have not seen you before, how long have you been here?"

"I joined the league a few months ago, but I am rarely summoned for lower ranking games and whenever I am people really don't use my full potential. More experienced players do seem to have developed a liking for my skillset though. Tell you what, why don't you summon me tomorrow."

"Sounds like a solid plan Nami, but I really do need to get going."

With one last greeting Alex was off. Nami had to admit there was something different about him.

* * *

Well , that was it people. I would like to remind you all who have time and want to see frequent updates on this to review and thank you for flying RyanAir (bad pun, i know). Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

WHOA PEOPLE! Thank you for all the overwhelming support and positive reviews i got on my first chapter! If i could pay you all at least a million dollars for reviewing i would succesfully be zero dollars poorer. because. well. noone reviewed. Of course, I am the nicest person around and decided to treat you all to another chapter. I will upload one more chapter after this, because I was bored and wrote two at the same time. However, I would love it if some of you could actually give me a sign, in any way, that you did more then click the link and close the page again. Enjoy!

Disclaimah: I still dont own Riot, despite my sincerest efforts since last night.

* * *

Nami yawned. She opened her eyes to reveal the familiar view of her aquarium. She reached out and let her hand glide along the scaly skin of one of the fish also inhabiting the water. Preparing herself for another day filled with 'joy' and 'productive work on the fields of justice' she rose out of the water onto the small stone platform in front of the door. She summoned her wave again and floated out of the room. There was one bright spot on the horizon though. She would be able to further her quest.

Alex tore himself from his covers and felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the cold air touch his skin. He looked at the scrolls he had tried to save the day before. Although they still were readable, he would have to copy the writing onto a new set of papers. He briefly splashed his face with cold water, ran a hand through his messy hair and set off to acquire the most important thing in a man's life. Food.

Nami was looking at the names scribbled next to each door. Teemo, not who she was looking for. Irelia, not who she was looking for. Pantheon, not who… wait, he was who she was looking for. Not hesitating for a moment, she raised her hand to the door and delivered three swift knocks to the wood. Some rumbling and clattering of metal on metal could be heard inside before the door opened revealing the tip of a spear along with a

"What do you want?"

However much she tried not to be, Nami could not help but be a little intimidated by the muscled brute.

I really was hoping that you would be so kind enough to speak with me about the lands where you come from. As you might or might not have heard, probably not, I am kind of looking for this stone, which was in this temple, but you probably don't know about that either and…

Pantheon's eyes twinkled in amusement from the shadows that his helmet cast over his complexion as the girl in front of him kept rambling.

"How about you come in first before I try to answer your questions, Nami."

Nami wore a grateful expression as she entered the room. Spears and shields adorned the wall while rugged wooden benches with a solid table in between provided space to sit. For some reason there was an unusually large kitchen installed, along with several ovens. Pantheon indicated for her to sit with the wave of his hand as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"How can I help you Nami."

Nami looked at the helmed man and stated her question.

"My people traditionally exchanged a moonstone for a pearl every hundred years on the shores of the ocean in an ancient cove. The last human supposed to make the exchange never showed. I asked the summoners here to dig through the archives and they found information concerning a now ruined temple on mount Targon, where your tribe lives. I was hoping you could tell me more about it."

"Well, I have heard about the ruins, or rather how the Solari laid waste to it. Quite a brutal story really, unusual for them, since they mostly spend their military capability on defending others. I suppose that for the Lunari they would make an exception any day. What you need to know is that the Solari and the Lunari used to live in close harmony with eachother. Somewhere in the gray areas of history someone must have insulted, killed or destroyed something that the other person valued very much. If it is still in any teachings today, the only person you could talk to and might know, would be Leona. I could put in a word for you with her, seeing how she originated from my very tribe. Strong willed woman, but stubborn at times as well."

"Suppose that I was to travel there somewhere in the future, what should I be aware of?"

Pantheon was silent for a moment, summing up the list of things to avoid on mount Targon.

"Roughly about everything but the grass under your feet. Food is scarce, so wild animals and people alike will not hesitate to take a bite out of anything else, where people would most likely do more… preparation if you will… before they cook you and eat your flesh. Cannibalism is very common on the slopes. If you accidentally come across or are discovered by a member of the Rakkor tribe, believe me when I tell you you will know one when you see them, the best you can do is tell them you know me and hope they can think fast enough to stop the swing of their weapon before its blade harms you. I don't know much about the Solari, they live very secluded and you should, once more, ask Leona about that. I do not know anything else about the temple either, you will have to consult others for information about it."

Alex was munching away at his sandwich. It tasted dull. Everything that the cafeteria served tasted dull. The only thing un-dulling his morning was the conversation he was having with the three summoners sitting with him.

"Nami has been working me like a horse lately…" one of them said

"Really Reya? How come? Nami didn't really strike me as one requiring the services of our head archivist and librarian. She seems much to… carefree for that if you catch my drift."

"Well, you know how she always keeps on rambling about her people and this moonstone?"

The third summoner spoke up

"I think that the question that needs to be asked is 'who hasn't?'"

"Well, she asked me kindly to look through our records and find anything concerning a ceremonial exchange between her people and ours. I don't know too much about the subject other than that it holds significant value for Nami's people. Even if I did though, it wouldn't be my story to tell. Luckily I was able to tell her what she wanted to know yesterday, so I am hoping to catch a break today."

Something in Alex's head clicked at that very moment.

"Say what, I just ran into her yesterday. To be more specific she ran over me with her wave. She was looking kind of distraught. It must have been some story that you told her, Reya."

* * *

Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

And as i promised in the last chapter, chapter three, fresh from the keys on my keyboard.

* * *

_Mental communication and Verbal communication_

Narrative.

* * *

Nami was absolutely livid as her summoner forced her to take a right turn. You had two kinds of summoners: those who did not know how to use her skillset and left her to do her own thing and those who did not know how to use her skillset and demanded full body control. Well, time to run into a suicide ambush once more.

She mentally braced herself and it wasn't long until she felt the numerous cuts and gashes form on her skin before being cleaved in half by an oversized logging axe. Dying on the fields of justice was really quite an interesting experience. As soon as darkness overtook you, you could feel pure energy wash through you and there was this moment of perfect clarity in which you could be everywhere and nowhere at once before being ripped down back to earth and opening your eyes on the summoners platform.

"Damn those luckers, if you had hit your bubble, we would have had at least had two assists in that fight before dying! Now the enemy made a triple kill there, putting us six kills behind them!"

Nami had to refrain from yelling the summoner's brains out through their mental link right there and then and remind him that he was the one in control of all her bodies movements. Grumbling she went to the yorlde next to the platform and waited impatiently as he fumbled around looking for a locket of the iron solari.

Nami felt extremely gratefull when Mundo finally managed to backdoor their Nexus. Although the match resulted in a loss for her team, she was exhilarated to be done for the day. Mentally noting to file a report against her summoner later today she walked out of the summoning chambers. Suddenly a door burst open and one of the summoners that was refereeing the match ran out.

"Nami, you have been summoned for one last match."

Nami groaned and her shoulder slumped as she turned around and headed back into the summoning chambers. Boy, life really did hate her today.

It was a new interest he had picked up after reading an article about lunar teleportation magic in the summoner highlight a few months back. His hands had felt cramped after the hours he had spent copying the soaked manuscripts and he had decided a change of scenery was in order. Remembering that he had a promise to fulfill he pulled open his closet and started rummaging through the piles of sown cloth and magic ingredients.

Alex could rarely be found in the summoning chambers lately. His summoning robes felt uncomfortable and his crystalline orb, that used to fit so well in his hand, felt heavy and cumbersome. He had been spending too much of his time deciphering ancient Icathian and Shuriman scrolls concerning moon magic, he decided.

As he walked through the large archway that marked the entrance of the summoning chambers he briefly knocked on the administrator's room. A pale face that clearly had seen too little sunlight over the past decennium poked out of the dimly lit chamber.

"Is Nami available, Chris?"

The pale face retreated back into its cavern. Alex could see Chris briefly flip through a large, thick book that lay opened on a large lectern. He ran his finger down the page, found what he was looking for and came back to the door.

"She is in a match right now, but she should be finished in about fifteen minutes."

"Could you do me a favor and tell her to stay for one more match when she is finished please?"

He merely nodded before shutting the door in Alex's face. Alex was used to this treatment. He couldn't blame the old man really. If he were forced to lock himself away in a room with no windows every day of every year, he would slowly go insane as well.

Alex was staring at the wall across form him in the atrium to the summoning room, where he waited for the current match to finish. He was contemplating what he would do with Nami in the fields. He had briefly talked to others who had summoned her lately and most of them told her that she was but a mediocre support. Alex had something different in mind though.

Nami did not recieve the slightest satisfaction out of hindering her summoner's attempts at a telepathic linkup anymore. She simply did not care it after seven rounds of forced dying and being in a relationship with abusive adc's.

"Do you always try to make it as difficult as possible for your summoners to establish a stable link to you?"

Nami was shocked.

"Alex?! I really didn't think you would show up. I'm sorry, I am really tired. As usual, most of my summoners today were horrible. I really didn't expect to have to participate in another round and was kind of pissed about the whole thing."

"Well, today we are going to try something new. If you would be so kind to proceed to the shop, you will find a hunters machete and some potions waiting for you."

Nami couldn't help but feel a little bit excited as she waited in the bush for blue buff to spawn. For a change, she would be the one pulled and not the one pulling it today. She received some questioning looks from her teammates, but paid them no mind as she unleashed the wrath of the ocean at the large stone creature.

The coordination was perfect as she unleashed a tidal wave into the bush to her right, successfully pushing back the four enemies that had tried to prevent her from stealing their blue buff and captured the enemy midlaner in a bubble that slowly lifted him from the air. She sent an easing current towards her midlaner, soothing Zed's wounds and empowering his strikes before she languidly started recalling under the cover of a turret.

Nami only paid the "Shut Down!" half mind while she was enjoyably conversing with her summoner

"I must say that this is the first time I have truly and honestly enjoyed a round, Alex. We should play together more often. This is the first time that a summoner has taken so much time and effort to learn a bit about me and think my gamerole through a little bit before summoning me."

"Is it really that bad Nami? I don't believe that there are many people out there who find it difficult to use your abilities in a good way. Of course there are many combinations of your skills that require a lot of practice, but the basics are really not hard to master."

Alex put down his summoning orb before beating the stiffness out of his limbs that he had spent too much time holding perfectly still. He congratulated his team on the good game and shook hands with the summoners of the opposing team before grabbing a glass of water from the tray that had been placed by the door. As he walked out of the summoning chambers he heard a shout from behind him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Alex turned around to see Nami floating out of the arch that led to the rift, her staff slung over her shoulder.

"That was awesome Alex! You don't know how much I appreciated this game."

"It was no problem Nami, I would play another round with you any day."

"Say, I would like to get to know you a bit better. How about after the games tomorrow you and I share a drink together at the cafeteria?"

Her statement started to turn into a question as she progressed through it.

"Well, personally I don't really like the drinks at the cafeteria. Nami looked away dejectedly. But I would love to share a drink with you if you would be so kind to meet me at the summoners lounge."

Nami looked at him with large eyes.

"The summoners lounge? I thought that it was for, you know… well… summoners."

Don't be silly Nami, Lots of champions go there to spend some time with their summoners, talking about games and personal matters. You may only enter upon invitation by one of the summoners though. So, if you wish to join me, you are hereby formally invited.

"Of course I would like to join you. Tomorrow at nine after we have all had dinner and time to calm down our stomachs?"

"Sounds good, Nami. I will see you tomorrow at nine."

Both individuals couldn't help but feel however so slightly excited about the upcoming meeting. Alex thought Nami to just be that tad bit cuter after today and Nami thought Alex to just be that tad bit different after today. Different in a good way.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the two of you who reviewed sofar! It's nice to know that there are people out there who want to see this story continued. Here is chapter four of my story. A bit short, but if I were to carry on then this chapter would get waaaaay too long. Sorry to leave you all hanging with this EPIC cliffhanger, but if I feel like it, I might dedicate a bit more of my day (read: my evening) to writing the next part. May I have a bit of feedback as to if i should move this all the way to M or post "bonus chapters" in a separate fic and post the link in here? Please leave a comment or PM me to let me know.

Disclaimifyer: I HAVE A GOAL NOW! apparently Riot is worth about 750 mil right now, so that what I'm gonna save up for. I am already, rounded up... lets see... 0% there!

Enjoy!

BUT WAIT. Right now I use a map of sorts, so that my layout of the institute of war remains roughly the same. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT WITH A LINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! You might find it useful or fun to have.

* * *

She giggled in amusement as she watched her Beirit Ray chase a screaming Fizz around her aquarium. Often used by the Marai as pets, they were often known for their violent behavior towards non mermaids and men.

_Calm down She-Ra!_

The stingray's eyes softened at the call of his master. Not once taking his eyes of Fizz, he slowly backed down to the small cavern that he called home.

_Good girl._

Nami tossed a small piece of fish to her faithful companion.

_That will teach you to poke the other fish in here with that oversized rake of yours, Fizz._

Fizz could only mumble an indignant reply as he swam back to her and took a seat on a rock close to where she had gracefully deposited herself. He humbly accepted the salted fish on sea-cucumber that she handed to him. Nami and Fizz were close friends. Both being sea creatures, they immediately sought reconciliation in each other's company from the start. Fizz looked at her before speaking up.

_You seem a bit off today Nami, something on your mind?_

_Well. There is something on my mind, but it is… a bit personal, Fizz._

_Well, what do you think we are friends for Nami! You can go ahead and tell me. People say I tend to be a very good listener. Kind of strange really when you think about it, because I don't really have long conversations with people other than you or…_

_Fine! But would you be quiet already!_

Fizz, who realized he had been rambling immediately shut up, looking at Nami apologetically before leaning in slightly and giving Nami his full attention.

_There is a man that has been on my mind a lot since two days ago. You see, I was not really paying heed to where I was going, and I kind of ran over him… god that sounds so stupid! I'm stalling, sorry. So anyways, whenever I talk to him, it is as if he simply… gets me, you know. Especially when he summoned me yesterday, he was so friendly. He completely understood me and we worked in closer harmony than any other summoner I have had so far. Best… and worst part is that he invited me to join him for a drink in the summoners lounge today. Now you might be wondering who I am talking about, the one I am talking about is-_

_Alex?_

_How would you know?_

_Nami please. The whole institute has been in complete uproar since not only one of the diamond insignia summoners chose you, but took you out into the jungle and carried the game harder than Draven could, who, by the way, is still in a very bad mood because of that._

_How do you know Alex?_

_He used to summon me a lot whenever he would play on any lane other than bot. I have wielded the strangest weapon in his hands, ranging from rylais' to bloodthirsters. That would explain why he tore you into the jungle yesterday. He is a good man, Nami._

_Well, I could tell as much. I just don't know what he is expecting form me tonight. Do you think he thinks it's like… a date?_

_Well. What do you want it to be, Nami?_

Alex took a small moment to let his eyes readjust to the light. No matter how informative talking to Diana was, it always took a lot out of you, be it mentally to look past the endless string of threats and accusations, or physically to read the scrolls you wanted to know more about.

He suddenly felt like having a really, really dull coffee. He turned right and walked off into the direction of the cafeteria. As he walked down the long gallery that connected the dining hall to the main building, he heard a voice behind him.

_Why don't you sit down for a moment, Alex._

Alex turned around to see Karma, sitting on one of the ledges provided at either side of the window, beckoning him to sit opposite of her. Alex hesitated for a moment, but he had known her for a long time, he decided that he could spare a moment to talk with his old friend. Karma looked at him as he settled opposite form her.

_I can tell from the other side of the institute that there is something on your mind Alex. Care to tell me your troubles?_

Alex looked out the window. Outside snow was softly drifting down, covering the institute and its surrounding lands in a sheet of white. The Rift, protected by magic, remained untouched as usual.

_A few days ago I had a run in with the most interesting woman I have met in the institute so far. She is amazing in her own special way. I must admit that I can't even grasp why someone like her would be sulking away in a place like this. She seems much too… lively… for that._

_You can stop daydreaming about Nami, Alex._

_How did you know that I was talking about Nami?_

_Anyone who saw your little exchange after your legendary match yesterday could tell you got a special glint in your eye when you talked to her. I should have known that this would be about her. Anyways, carry on._

Alex glanced at Karma sideways. Seeing her reassuring smile, he carried on.

_Well, after our match yesterday, she asked me to join her for a drink in the cafeteria. I told her I wasn't too fond of it and invited her to come to the summoners lounge instead._

_You asked her to come to the lounge? That is a first. Did you tell her that she was the first one that you ever asked to come to the summoners lounge?_

When Alex remained silent, Karma looked at him knowingly.

_You didn't. Of course._

_Well, I don't want to give her the wrong idea or anything. I don't know what she wants from me. Heck, I don't even know if she thinks of this as just a talk between… friends, _Alex's voice held a hint of sadness in it as he said this, _or if she thinks of this as something more. Like… a date…_

_Well. What do you want it to be, Alex?_

Nami looked at Fizz and Alex looked at Karma, they first hesitated, then replied.

* * *

Well, that was it for now again folks. REVIEWS PLEASE! (I like the attention).


	5. Chapter 5

The map is going to be in the next chapter, whilst i figure out why FF wont let me post links.

This chapter is without a doubt a bit longer then the previous one. I hope that you can enjoy where I am taking this story and appreciate all reviewers that have bothered to review so far. Now I will let you get on with the reading. Enjoy!

disclaimsiclesticks: Doorknob ankle cold.

* * *

"Definitely a date"

"Well, Nami, have you thought about what you are going to wear yet in that case?"

Heavens no. I do suppose that I should put on something a tad more… fancy if I do want it to seem like a date. But what if he doesn't want it to be a date?

"Don't be silly Nami, anyone who turns you down would be either blind, stupid or a combination of the two."

Nami thought for a while and then motioned for Fizz to follow her as she swam up to the platform near the door. Next to the door, a barely visible stone plate concealed a storage compartment. Nami pulled out an ornate version of the scaly vest she usually wore.

"I have seen that before" Fizz said

"You might have seen something similar to it. The summoners insisted on making a copy of sorts and don me in it whenever the summoners wish. I believe it is called a 'skin'. These are the actual tidecaller's robes, as traditionally made by the Marai. These are to be worn by the tidecaller on special occasions. Do you think this would qualify as one?"

"This definitely qualifies as one. I'd suggest that you put it away until after dinner though. You don't want to risk staining it, might someone trips with a platter full of food."

Nami smiled at her friend and they headed off to the Dining hall together.

"Definitely a date"

"Well, then I'd suggest that you prepare something a bit special for her. Nothing too elaborate of course. You will want to give her the chance to decline, but not something unnoticeable either. How about you ask Thrasi to make a small appetizer for you and Nami? He doesn't normally make those anymore, but you know him well enough and if you tell him that it's for a girl, especially since your lonesome disposition that has been lasting for a bit over six years now, I think he will budge."

"Thanks Karma, that sounds like a good idea."

Karma, apparently no longer interested in the conversation waved him off and told him to get going and prepare for later tonight. Time to see the League's famous bartender and ask him for a special favor for a special girl.

Nami couldn't help but look around every few minutes or so and see if she couldn't catch a glimpse of Alex. Little did she know that he was in fact with the bartender right now, waging a war about whether or not he was indebted to Alex enough to display his special cookery skills.

"I saw him walk off to the summoners quarters whilst you were busy tugging away your clothes Nami. I don't think that he is going to show up for dinner."

Nami returned her attention to her friend. She felt ashamed for being such a bad conversation partner this evening. She could not tell that Fizz didn't blame her in the least.

"But why won't he come to dinner. He is a living creature as well you know. Doesn't he require nourishment like all the other summoners?"

"I don't know Nami, who knows what he is doing right now. Maybe he is even preparing something special for you tonight, but don't get your hopes up too much. I know as much about it as you do. You did let something slip about your encounter with Pantheon yesterday though. Why don't you tell me more about it?"

Alex sighed in defeat as he opened his closet with a wide movement of his arms. Damn, those shelves definitely needed cleaning. Prioritize, Alex! He mentally scolded himself. He started to shift through layers upon layers of clothing when there was a knock at the door. Alex suppressed the urge to tell the impostor to get the hell away from his front door and moved to open the door.

"Hey, am I interrupting something? It looks like it; your room is a mess, Alex. Do you want me to come back at a moment when it better suits you?"

"No, Reya, that's alright. Please do come in, but don't touch anything. What did you want to see me for?"

Alex turned around and resumed his rummaging. He didn't see how Reya thoughtfully looked at a scroll, the scroll he had been asking for for about a moth now, and tugged it away in her pouch before taking a seat on his bed.

"Getting ready for something, Alex?"

"Well, I agreed to take Nami to the summoners lounge later this evening, in… o shit, thrity minutes in fact, but I really want to wear something different from my usual attire or my summoning robes. I don't want it to be too fancy either, so a tux is out of the question."

Even though Alex kept on talking, Reya ignored it, stood up, walked over to the closet and pulled out a classy long coat with black pants and shirt in a wide movement that immediately grabbed Alex's attention.

"Wear this."

She handed him the folded bundles and the coat before turning on her heels, waving goodbye and pulling the door shut behind her again.

Alex was feeling a bit nervous as he leaned on the arch post outside the summoners lounge. He checked his watch, 8:54. Nami would arrive in approximately five minutes. Alex took a brief moment to reflect. Neat clothing? Check. Shirt tugged into pants? Check. Underwear under shirt? Not going to check in public, better pray it's done well. Luckily he did not have to wait long before a lost looking mermaid, preceded by the salty smell of the sea came around the corner. She was donned in a beautiful ornate garb, which made Alex feel underdressed immediately.

"Eh… hey Nami."

Alex felt kind of nervous as the mermaid smiled at him, but the smile quickly faltered on her face as well as she shyly looked away.

"How about we go inside, Nami?"

She nodded and they entered through the archway. Several summoners and champions could be seen sitting along the many tables surrounded with two to five comfortable lounge chairs. The majority of the present souls were of course summoners. Alex guided Nami through the softly conversing crowd, as the music system produced a relaxing tune. He motioned for her to sit down at a table for two. Just as they settled they were served two stylishly prepared and garnished plates filled with an assortment of local products, cheeses and fruits. Where they managed to find some of the fruits this time of year was an interesting question, but both Nami and Alex had different things on their minds.

"So, did you do anything interesting today, Nami?"

Nami took a small block of cheese from the platter, carefully examined it and took a small nip to confirm that it was in fact edible. After deducing that it was, she popped the rest of it into her mouth.

"Well, I had quite a clam day actually. I arranged a day off with the high council. I spent the morning lazing off and Fizz visited me in the afternoon. We had quite the interesting chat…"

All was quiet for a while. They ordered their fancy drinks. They arrived in fancy long-glasses with fancy garnishes and all the fancy things you would expect in a fancy bar. Both of them had not the will to pay any of it any mind.

"So…" Alex finally broke the silence. "Are you and Fizz… you know… together?"

Nami looked at him wide eyed. "Together? No. I could never like Fizz in a way like that. We are good friends, that's all. I'm sorry Alex, I am really inexperienced with this sort of thing."

Alex mumbled something inaudible under his breath and Nami leaned forward to try and catch what he was saying.

What was that?

"I said: you are not the only one."

Nami looked down and smiled. She snickered lightly as she took a sip of her drink.

"This is ridiculous Alex. We are both acting like the worst place to be is here. Let's just enjoy the evening shall we? Say what. I have noticed that none of the other guests are having food of any sort right now. Is that usual?"

"It is. They don't serve food in here."

"How did you manage to get us these wonderful dishes then?"

Alex was silent for a while. "I pulled some strings. I thought it would make tonight a bit more special."

Evening changed to night and the bar slowly emptied out. Finally Nami yawned and Alex offered to walk her to her room. Nami gladly accepted. As they approached Nami's room, their pace slowed.

"I really did enjoy this evening, Alex. We should do it again." Nami was floating very close to Alex and with every sway of their movements their sides brushed ever so slightly together. Though it may not have seemed as much, it set their skins on fire.

"Well, here we are. Will I see you again tomorrow Nami?"

Nami smiled and nodded. She took one last look at Alex before opeing the door and floating inside.

"Hey, Nami?"

She turned around and stood perfectly still as Alex moved ever so slightly forward. She leaned in however so slightly as well and before she knew it she had been swept up in his arms as he kissed her lips. They moved in unison until they finally had to break apart for air. Both individuals stood there, completely flabbergasted.

"Erm… I will see you tomorrow Nami. Sleep well."

Alex smiled and bolted off. Nami still stood in the door, relishing the moment. She raised her hand to her lips and softly smiling, she closed the door before floating down into her aquarium.

* * *

Thank y'all for reading! Next chapter coming up... tomorrow no doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

WHOO. 2.5 K written story RIGHT HERE. Man, I'm toast for tonight, but I just couldn't stop writing when i got started. I had this whole thing planned out in my head so i just had to get it down. For those of you wondering, FF is, in fact, a complete stepmother when it comes to posting links. I have, however, come up with a solution. If you wish for me to do so, I will post any and all links to documents and youtube and bliedelyblah in my personal profile, listed to story and chapter. For some reason, FF does allow you to link things in there.

I APPRECIATE ALL REVIEWS! just because I keep spamming you guys, like you asked, doesn't mean you get to stop PMming and reviewing folks ;).

DISCLAIMINATOR: I have run out of creativity for this one. Sorry y'all, better luck next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Alex had a hard time to get to sleep that night. Nothing but one though ran through his mind. I just kissed her. I – just kissed her. I just KISSED her. I just kissed HER. I KISSED NAMI! This was going to make for one heck of an awkward morning. Looking out the window he saw the stars, surrounding a bright body in the sky. Alex sighed and got up. If he wasn't going to get any sleep, he might as well put his time to the best use he could at this time of day.

Nami pulled al her joints back into their sockets, stretched a few more times for good use and rubbed her red eyes. The drowsy state induced by utter lack of sleep was lifted as she remembered happy thoughts. One happy thought in particular. One from last night in fact. She had other things to do today though. No matter how much she would like to indulge in the good things life had to offer, she had a duty to perform as well. First things first though. Nourishment.

Nami was slowly chewing away on a piece of fruit as she saw something closely resembling a zombie swaying past her table.

"Erm… Alex? Why don't you sit down for a moment, I'll get you something."

Nami ignored the indignant mumbles of protest and pushed him down on a chair before floating off in the direction of the fruit bar. Of all the things the League provided for breakfast, the fruit had the least chance to be moldy. Nami had a suspicion that the fit Zyra had thrown the first time she saw the condition of the fruits and vegetables had something to do with that.

Nami returned to her table, carrying a couple of bananas and some grapes to find that Alex's eyes were having a hard time deciding if the tabletop was more interesting or the inside of his eyelids. Nami received no response as she put down the plate in front of him.

"You seem a little off today Alex. Something wrong?" Nami said, feeling her heart sink, fearing the worst. Alex started to talk to the tabletop.

"I'm sorry Nami, I just didn't really get any sleep last night. I am really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. You probably wouldn't even want a relationship with someone outside of your… species. I was swept up in the moment yesterday. I…"

Nami awkwardly leaned over the table and silenced him with one swift movement of her lips.

"Let's get one thing straight Alex. I don't let people I don't like kiss me like that for very long. Does that silence your worries Alex?"

Alex looked at her wide eyed, taking in what she had just done. Then he slowly started to smile and nodded. He rubbed his eyes and finally seemed to wake up from the half-awake state of mind that he had spent most of his early morning in.

"Well, If you feel the same way, maybe you know… we should do something together today?"

Nami looked a little sad. "However much I would love to, I have to visit someone today, and I am afraid that it is going to take most of my day."

"Where are you going then?"

"I have to visit Diana."

Alex was suddenly wide awake and looked straight at her.

"What in the world do you have to talk about with Diana for most part of the day?"

"Well, you know why I am here right? Alex nodded. Well, I asked the head archivist to dig around a bit and try to find out what happened to the landwalker. She found out that the origin of the moonstone that is supposed to be given to us every one hundred years is a now destroyed shrine somewhere on the slopes of mount Targon. Diana supposedly last visited that site. I need to know what she found there, it might help me find the artifact I need to save my people."

"I see. Well, in that case I would suggest that you go to her another day. If you don't know her and go to her you will need all the willpower you can muster to remain calm and judging from the circles under your eyes, you didn't get a lot of sleep either last night."

"How about you join me then?"

Alex was silent for a moment, then nodded in agreement. He wasn't convinced that Nami would actually refrain from seeing Diana today, even if he advised against it. He would be better off ensuring that everything went down as smooth as possible. And he could spend some time with Nami, albeit in a bit less romantic setting.

He slowly exhaled and prepared himself, then raised his hand and knocked. As soon as the door was opened he felt the razor-sharp tip of a moonsilver blade pressing into the soft tissue beneath his jaw. The pressure slowly declined, then disappeared as the blade was returned to the side of its owner.

"Oh, it's you."

Diana turned around and disappeared into the dark recess of her room. Alex turned to Nami and motioned for her to follow him.

As usual the room was dark. All the blinds were shut and the edges were stuck to the wall with some kind of adhesive magic. The only light present in the room came from a silvery mist that was floating in a glass bowl near the center of the room.

Nami pulled on Alex's arm and whispered frantically into his ear. "What in the world do you do in this room with her!"

"I have been doing research into lunar magic lately, and quite frankly she is the closest thing to an expert we got around here."

Diana turned around. It was an eerie sight to see, the bottom of her face dimly lit by the mist, casting long shadows over the rest of her face.

"What do you want from me, tidecaller?"

Nami looked at Alex rather nervously. He simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned from her to Diana.

"The temple where you got your powers was once the home of a people that my kind calls the landwalkers. Every century we ceremonially exchange a pearl for a moonstone in a cove by the ocean. For obvious reasons no one has shown last year. I swore not to return to my people until I had obtained the stone."

"Then you might as well get comfortable. There will never be another stone, just as there will never be another landwalker."

"Why not?"

"Why should I share the precious knowledge I have with someone I barely know like you?"

"Because if you don't, you will go down in history as the person who has the blood of an entire species on your hands!"

"What makes you think I care? That would be a lie. Those who follow the true path will see through this lie just as well."

"Diana, I am going after the moonstone no matter what. If anything, do it to have a chance, a small chance that I return alive to tell you the tale of the temple. Is that not what you want? To know more of your precious deity?"

Diana eye twitched a little, but she held her cool. Nobody moved or spoke for several long moments. Without saying anything pulled Nami's scepter out of her hand and tore the pearl out of the hilt. Ignoring Nami's protest and flailing arms, she held the pearl on her outstretched hand, took out her blade and charged it with lunar energy. Diana brushed the tip of her blade against the pear, making its interior swirl with a misty energy. Then handed it back to Nami.

"Look into it."

Deeming the conversation done, Diana turned her attention to the bowl on the table, closed her eyes and started muttering in a strange language.

Nami stood on a windy slope. It was storming. Not a single tree to provide cover could be found on the horizon. Having legs was a strange experience. Her new appendages moved of their own accord as she walked forward. Through the streaks of rain she was able to make out several piles of stone that were not of a natural origin.

Her clothes felt heavy. She rested for a moment, leaning on the remains of a pillar, before continuing into the more sheltered entrance of a cave. Before entering she took a moment to take in the utter destruction around her. With much effort she was able to make out the remnants of what had once been a walled complex. It must have once looked impressive, with its many arches and perfectly smooth white stones.

She slowly slid her hands across the damp surface of the cave wall. It got progressively darker, until she arrived in a large round chamber. Three collapsed archways once formed the entrances to more chambers, now forever sealed in stone. Strewn out across the floor were the bony remains of what had once been people. Pieces of tattered robes covered the bones in places. Most of the bodies were grasping the rotting remains of arrows that protruded from their bodies.

The floor was covered in a silvery mist, which was overflowing form a stone basin in the middle of the chamber. Stepping towards it and looking down into it, Nami could see she was in fact not herself. A familiar face stared back at her. This is what Diana must have once looked like before her hair turned silver and her forehead would forever be adorned by the glowing insignia of the crescent moon. Slowly she dipped her hand into the quicksilver liquid…

Alex sat against the wooden door, his legs folded underneath him, slowly scanning through a scroll that he had taken form one of Diana's shelves. Suddenly the figure that had stood in the center of the room unmoving for about ten hours now gasped, stumbling backwards. Diana had yet to move from her spot or stop mumbling incantations.

"That is all I shall share with you. Now be gone. And put the scroll back where you got it."

Alex stood, placed the scroll back on the board and looked at Nami. She was shivering slightly and was moving her mouth, as if trying to express something in words, but no sound came from her lips. Alex grabber her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Once outside she looked at him, still shivering. Slowly she inched forward, then embraced him in a tight hug and started to softly cry into his shoulder. Alex simply hugged her back. It bothered him not knowing what was wrong.

What happened in there Nami?

"I… I don't know, Alex. I'm so tired…"

"I'm not surprised, you stood there gazing into that pearl of yours the whole day, it's almost midnight."

Not knowing what else to do, Alex slipped his arm around her and made way for her room. Nami said nothing and kept her face buried in the crook of his neck.

By the time they arrived at her room she had calmed down a little. He opened the door. They stood on the small platform that

"I am afraid I can't take you any further then this Nami."

Nami looked at him for a solid minute, then dove into the water. She shouted over her shoulder:

"Wait here."

Alex looked at the mirroring surface of the water. The fluorescent plants that lit up parts of the bottom of the aquarium did not provide enough light for him to see what was happening beneath the rippling surface. He sighed and gazed at the stars that were visible outside the window as he waited. Not much later Nami popped her head out of the waves again, then raised her whole body out of the water again. She held an amulet in her hands.

"Put this on, Alex."

Alex gave Nami a look, but slipped the amulet around his neck without question. It was an elegant looking pendant, consisting of a blue gem surrounded by curls of silver.

"What will this do to me?"

"If you kiss me when you wear that amulet it will grant you the ability to breathe underwater. Only one pendant exists and you can take it off afterwards and still retain its powers. It was a parting gift to me from my people when I left. They must have figured I would have more use for it then they would."

"Nami, don't get me wrong, I'm honored, but why me?"

Nami hesitated for a moment.

"What I saw today scared me Alex. Scared me into believing that what is out there can't be bested by just me. I trust you, Alex. I would really appreciate it if you could stay with me tonight. I won't be able to get any sleep tonight if you won't be there with me. I would simply stare at the shadows, fearing what might come out, just like my people are doing right now without the protection of their moonstones."

Nami looked away shyly as she displayed her weakness. Alex put his hands on her shoulders, as to reassure her. When she finally looked up he slid his hands down to the small of her back. They slowly leaned into each other and shared a tender kiss. When it finished they remained close together. Nami finally broke the silence.

"If you wan't to stay with me tonight, you should take of your robes. Not only will it be really uncomfortable, but you will have to walk around in soaked clothing tomorrow morning as well."

When Nami realized what she asked, she immediately started blushing. Alex merely smiled at her before pulling his robes off, neatly folding them and placing them next to the door. Alex, now wearing nothing but his summoner breaches, which stopped just below his knees, turned back to Nami. She merely responded by blushing some more.

Alex had never experienced something quite as strange as the sensation of your lungs filling with water and not feeling a drowning sensation.

Nami was waiting for him in a small cove, shielded from most of the light emitted by the plants on the bottom of the tank. She embraced him once more and snuggled into him as they lay down, the drowsiness from a night without sleep suddenly pressing heavy on both of them.

"Nami… I have been meaning to ask you something. At breakfast you said something along the lines of 'someone I didn't like kiss me like that for very long'. Have you ever been kissed before?"

Nami was a little surprised by the question.

"I… No, I have not. Have you?"

"No… neither have I, you were my first kiss as well. I have had incredibly superficial relationships with other women before, but none of those ever got far enough along for an actual kiss to occur. Rather depressing when you think about it."

Nami shut him up by pressing her lips to his.

"I am glad that none of them did."

They simply relished in each other's warmth as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

More coming soon. Most likely not tomorrow, because I will be bussy all day, but expect some saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. First of all, Im so so sorry that this chapter is like so very very short, but I needed unity of action (I cant very well have the story carry on with other topics after the scene you are about to read) and it took me a long time to get everything tuned and twitched to convey the message as best I could. If you want to complain about it, remember you just had a 2.5 k chap to compensate.

IMPORTANTISSIMUS! I NEED SOMEONE WHO HAS ACTUAL EXPERIENCE WRITING LEMONS! There have been several of you that went like "we will lynch ye if ye no upload lemony!" And I am fine with lifting this story into the M section, but I need someone who can proofread, give me feedback and teach me the know-hows. Please PM me if you are interested.

As always I appreciate all reviews, as long as they aren't flames. If you wish to criticize, deliver criticism I can actually work with (if you let me know something is not good, define it please!) ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE DIALOGUE LIKE THIS BETTER! I WILL REDO THE PREV 5 CHAPS IF YOU DO.

Disclaimpurr: Is there a facefister vayne skin yet? I think not. Guess what I'd put in first thing if I owned Riot.

* * *

He was laying on something soft. Comfortably soft in fact. It was too early to wake up. Must sleep some more. Must keep eyes closed.

The tugging on his arm continued though.

"Mean female" He mumbled.

When he opened his eyes, a beautiful smiling face was looking back at him. "Wake up sleepyhead. Do you always insist on sleeping in?"

Alex responded by tightening his arms around her a little. "Hmmmm… I was so comfortable… Breathing under water is weird…"

Nami looked a bit ashamed. "What's wrong Nami?" Alex asked.

"Will you promise not to get mad at me, Alex?" Alex simply nodded. "The pendant that you are still wearing right now. It has a single drawback that I didn't tell you about yesterday." Nami paused for a moment before continuing. "The pendant works on the stray magic left behind by the Marai. If you stay away from that source for long enough, it is said bad things will happen to the wearer."

Alex turned her face back to him, revealing he had no signs of anger or regret. "How bad, Nami?" "If the legends surrounding the pendant are true, whenever you are not near a Marai or in waters that Marai inhabit for a prolonged period of time, your body will slowly decay."

"What do you define as 'a prolonged period of time'?"

"I don't know. Several days? A week maybe? I could imagine it differing from person to person and the amount of Marai magic that surrounded you before you left its sphere of influence."

Alex drew back his arms and retreated away from Nami, tearing the pendant from his neck.

"Please. Alex. You promised me you wouldn't get mad at me!" Nami's voice only held hurt and regret.

"I didn't expect something… drastic like that! Why didn't you tell me about this Nami? I like you, a lot, but I would have liked a _little_ more warning before diving into a pool this deep!" Alex looked scared and hurt as he slumped together in the furthest corner of the shallow cave.

"Alex, please." Nami's voice was begging as she slowly made way for him. She reached out tentatively. He merely curled himself up a little more.

"Alex. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight yesterday. I… Please forgive me."

She received no response. She hugged her arms around herself as if it had suddenly turned very cold and let silent tears fall, invisible to Alex beneath the surface. Or so she thought. Slowly Alex reached for her. Slowly his arms embraced her again and slowly he pulled her to him.

Alex removed the veil, adorned with diamonds that covered her head and dug his fingers into her silken blue hair. Nami wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Im sorry Alex, I am so sorry."

They simply held each other as he let Nami's revelation sink in. Alex sighed. His body conveyed his defeated state in all languages.

"What else should I know about?"

Nami raised herself from his shoulder.

"The Marai are not very open to outsiders, although there have been a number of humans that descended to the depths with their beloved. The Marai have an indefinite lifespan, only succumbing to fatal wounds or rare, magical diseases. If a Marai and a human mate, either the human becomes immortal or the marai becomes mortal. We don't know why."

Nami remained silent for several moments. "Being the tide caller is one of the most sacred duties amongst our people. A new one is selected by fate every century. I just told you that Marai are immortal, so why is a new tidecaller brought to us every century? Not one tidecaller that has descended into the catacomb of Phaëton, where the moonstone has to be placed, has returned to tell the tale afterwards. And…"

She fell silent once again. This time, she did not seem to wish to continue.

"And…?"

"And the Marai only love once in their lifespan." Nami concluded.

She grabbed the pendant from the sandy bedding that had accumulated around it. She held the pendant in between their bodies, before closing her fingers around the pendant, her knuckles turning white with the force she was exerting on it.

Alex tenderly took the hand in which she was crushing the medallion and held it to his chest. She could feel the beat of his heart. He took the medallion from her and hung it around his neck, before hugging her close to him once more.

Their tender moment was rather rudely disturbed by a knock on the door. Reluctantly they let go of each other. One last wishful look was shared as they parted. Nami rose out of the water and opened the door.

"Nami, you have been summoned."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! As you might have seen I have gone back and done all the previous chapters in normal ""'s. I would have gotten around to it Sunday, would I not have had the worst hangover EUW. Here is the next chapter of my installment. You will have to wait a few days for the next chapter, seeing as we are slowly starting to spiral towards the M domain and I really do need some time to work out an acceptable piece of writing for you guys, my loyal followers.

Enjoy the chapter and leave a review or two whilst you are at it!

Discrairmre:

Q: Riot, when you make the victorious skin, why don't you make one for each champion so we can all choose which one we want?

R: Riot, whilst you are at it, solve world hunger too.

The League forums are priceless when you are bored, drunk and have time ;).

* * *

Alex simply sat there. He took the amulet in his hand and turned it around in his hands. So this was how he would spend the rest of his life. Bound to either dwell in the oceans or walk around on land accompanied by a Marai.

Alex halfheartedly dragged himself out of the aquarium and pulled on his clothes. Maybe a visit to the library would do him some good.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Alex turned to see Erion, his longtime friend walk up next to him.

"Not at all, Erion. Long time no see by the way. How is soul keeping working out for you?"

"Believe it or not, but making sure that whenever someone dies on the fields their soul stays in this plane of existence really does get boring after a while. I have been thinking of taking to summoning, like you chose to do lately. Talking about that, you haven't been too active lately."

"Not really. My sudden reappearance with Nami seems to have made a good subject of conversation for the other summoners though. Why did you want to talk to me? I know that if you only wanted to make small talk you would have come to me during off time."

"Well, I really have not spoken to you for a long time and I am also on my way to the library. For real though, human souls are bound to their bodies in a very specific way and yours is off for some reason. Would you know why?"

"No idea, Erion." Alex lied straight through his teeth. Erion merely gave him a suspicious glance, but did not push the subject. They arrived at the library.

"I will see you later, Alex." Alex wished Erion farewell as well as they both headed off to a different section of the institute's vast library.

Reya was sitting at her desk, reading, just as Alex had expected. Before he could even greet her, she reached under her desk and pulled out a scroll that she held out to him. Without looking up from her reading she greeted him.

"Hello Alex, here is the scroll you have been asking me for since three months ago. I hope that you are not bussy planning a date this time."

Alex took the scroll from Reya. "Is that why you came to see me that night? Wow, I must have come off like a jerk to you. My apologies."

"Everyone can get a little edgy at times when it comes to… the other sex. It was no problem Alex. What can I help you with today." She replied, finally breaking away from the script before her to look at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could dig something up for me about the moonmagic of the Marai."

"Well that is not really my field of expertise…" When she saw Alex's pleading expression she reconsidered. She wondered if he even knew how convincing those puppy dog eyes were he could pull. "but I suppose I could have a look around."

"Thank you, Reya." Alex replied, smiling warmly.

Alex made way for his room, holding the scroll like a kid would hold a present on Christmas eve, just waiting to be opened. He knew what he would be busy with this afternoon.

This was a new variety.

"Where are we going?" She asked her summoner. "This is the first time that I started out with an amplifying tome."

"Well, I was hoping to try going mid with you. I watched archsummoner Anarius play you jungle a few days ago and it inspired me to try something new." The female voice resounded through her head. "We are playing over an actual state dispute right now, so let's hope this turns out well"

The game went off without a hitch. Although Nami did not carry the game, she was able to provide a good contribution to the team and kept the opposing mid laner at bay very well. Nami was not able to relish in her victory, though. She was still consumed by the feeling of guilt that had been looming over her since last night. She briefly wondered how Alex fared.

There was no time to waste though. Now that she had a goal and leads to go by, she would not spend the limited amount of hours that her people had left before darkness would indefinitely cover what was left of their lands. Hoping that she would make a better conversation partner then Diana, she set of to Leona's chambers.

A muffled conversation could be heard through the door.

"_How fares the hunt for the fallen, Radiant Dawn? I was assured that you would deal with her before the end of the harvest, that was several weeks ago."_

"_The league forbids me to actively oppose her outside the fields of justice. If I were to outright kill her, the Solari would be hunted down without mercy."_

"_Then find a way to work around them. The next time that you contact us, we better be greeted by her head, preferably severed from her body."_

No matter how offsetting the conversation was, Nami had to get this over with. Overcoming her unease, she knocked and waited. The door opened and a stern looking woman, adorned in golden armor looked down on her.

"How can I help you?"

Nami decided that trying to diplomatically convey her message would not further her cause with Leona. Knocking the blade home she immediately spoke her question.

"I want to ask some questions about the destroyed Lunari sanctuary on mount Targon."

Leona's gaze turned disapproving. She peered into the hallway, swiftly checking that no one had overheard their conversation. Concluding they were absolutely alone, she quickly pulled the tidecaller inside.

"How dare you voice a place of such evil, be it not by name, in my presence?"

Nami elaborated on her quest. How it had let her to the institute and what the scroll had told them about the origin of the moonstones. Then proceeded to tell her about the destruction of the shrine by the Solari and what Pantheon had told her about it. She took care to not once mention Diana or what she had revealed.

"What you have to realize first, Nami, is that the moon cannot protect. It's light is but a phantom of the brightness that the sun could bring to the depths."

"I did not come here to argue about the philosophy of my people, Leona, merely to ask you what you knew about the temple."

"You are right. My knowledge on the subject is very limited. I can only assume that the elders had good reason to bring the Lunari that dwelled there to justice. Even today the Solari monastery is contested by the looming magic that was once the predominant force on the grey peak. Even one of our own could not withstand its deceiving power. She now dwells here, in the institute. She used to be a creature of love and curiosity. Now her once radiant eyes are shrouded by deceiving mist and her dark lips utter nothing but lies. Stay away from that place, Nami."

"There really is nothing else you can tell me about it, Leona?"

Leona looked at the tidecaller, a war playing out behind her eyes. Slowly she rose and made way for the far wall of the room, lined with decorated scrolls. She pulled one out of its compartment and waked back to Nami.

"This scroll is a copy of the official report filed about the invasion on the grey peak monastery. What it entails I can only guess, nor do I wish to know. You might find more answers in here. However much it pains me to see you walk down the path you are going down right now, I cannot in good conscience withhold information if it means the end of your people."

Nami headed back to her room, to find it devoid of Alex. Suppressing the urge to panic, she thought for a brief moment and headed for the summoners quarters. She was roaming through the hallways when she met a figure, face hidden under a cowl.

"Could you tell me where I can find Alex's room, mr…?"

"Erion, just call me Erion. His room number is 296. If you will excuse me I will be on my way now."

Nami thought the Erion guy was one strange fellow. She had other things on her mind though, as she hurried down the hallway.

Alex was lying on his bed, still engrossed in the scroll that Reya had given him earlier today, when he heard a somewhat soft, but piercing set of knocks on his door. He swiftly headed for the door and opened it, soon after to be engulfed in a flurry of scales and pale skin.

"Nami, what's wrong?"

"When I couldn't find you in my room, for a moment I was convinced that you had fled from me. I was so scared that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

Alex softly laughed at the gibbering mermaid.

"Nami, as much as I love you, I am not going away."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed :). More revision, chapters and attention for you guys coming in later this week. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Circle here! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that after reading this you think it was worth it. We are now officially into M territory! *Celebration and cheers*. For real though. This is the first lemon that i actually wrote myself, so I hope that it can pass for something decent. I'd like to thank all the people who helped me achieve this (small yet significant) feet, namely SecretPie (From book of LoLlemons and From Freljord) and a few friends in RL.

I would like it if everyone could tell me how I did even MORE then in the previous chapters, because there will definitely be more in the future to come.

Enjoy yourselves with this last relatively 'calm' chapter. Things are going to get more exciting (story wise) as of next chapter. Promise.

Discraimu: I asked Riot if I could have the League franchise. They said no.

* * *

Nami let out a very satisfied sigh as she was held by Alex's arms. Feeling somewhat audacious she released the hold she had of her wave and leaned her full weight on Alex. He was not prepared for the sudden increase in weight, but gracefully corrected himself by shifting his arms. He hoisted Nami's long tail up and held her bridal style.

"Would you mind giving me a little warning before you do that next time? You almost gave me a heart attack there."

Nami looked at him with her wide, innocent eyes and giggled mischievously.

"Now what would the fun be in letting you know what spontaneous ideas cross my mind, hmm?"

Alex just sighed and shook his head.

"Now what do with you…"

"I can think of something." Nami made a meaningful movement towards his bed with her head.

Alex's smile immediately dropped from his face. He looked at her, still cradled in his arms.

"I don't know what to say Nami. Once again I am honored… just me saying that should make me wonder what the other side of the coin really is… but why would you want to give yourself to me so soon?"

Nami suddenly seemed very unsure of herself and tried to look anywhere else in the room but Alex's face. "I…"

"And please tell me the whole truth, Nami."

"I told you before; the marai can only love once in their eternal lifespans. Although we have only known each other for about a week now, I already know that you are the only one that I could possibly ever be with."

"And…?"

Her face was covered with a bright blush now. "I feel that I have fairly much condemned you to be with me or watch as you slowly change to dust and, you know, I just really… want to make it up to you."

"Nami, if we do this, we do this because we both feel ready to do it. Not because you feel some obligation or another to please me or make it up to me. I love you too, Nami, or about as sure as I can be after day six as I can be, but I will only do this with you if you feel ready for it."

Alex was shocked as she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it. Alex sat down on his bedside and softly rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his shirt. When the worst of it had passed, he turned the shivering Marai in his arms over.

"Nami, you know that I can't stand to see you cry. Tell me what is wrong."

Hearing him say this almost made Nami want to cry all over again. "I… You are just such an unbelievably nice person and in the past few days I have done so many bad things to you. I am nothing but a bad luck charm to you. I ruin your written work, I have soaked at least three of your tunics by now, be it with water or tears, and I have robbed you of a lot of your freedom. How could you still want to be with me? Let alone love me?"

"Nami, I like you because you are not afraid to show me your weakness. Of course you did do all of the things you just listed, but you did none of it with a bad intention."

"Then I am ready."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I am not too sure how to go about this. You are not exactly… well… when you are given sexual education, they generally go from the idea that you share your bed with… well, at least a bipedal creature."

Nami's eyes widened in understanding before she broke down into laughter.

"Nami, please. You are not helping the current situation." Alex said weakly, trying to control his laughing. Eventually his stoic expression faltered and he laughed with her.

When they both calmed down, Nami beckoned for Alex to come close.

"The marai actually do wear clothing. They generally only possess one pair though. It's a special type of clothing. We are born in it, we live in it and it grows with us. We call it a 'cennart'"

She guided his hands to the hem of her 'cennart', dangerously close to her teasingly exposed cleavage and guided his hands down the side of her body, until they came close to her tailfin. Alex could feel the slightest trace of a rim there.

"That's where it ends."

"I take it that this 'cennart' covers all of your arms too?"

"Yes it does. Nifty piece of evolution, don't you think?"

"I think that I would find it rather annoying. It doesn't seem like the easiest clothing to change in and out of."

Nami leaned forward and kissed him.

"We can't change in and out of it without help. The institute insisted on using magic to change my suit to some obscene pink color every once in a while, but normally we require aid to change in and out of them. It is something only shared between lovers."

Nami now leaned into him completely and kissed him with more fervor then before, pulling him down on top of her in the process. Slowly she roamed his hands over his back. Alex followed her example and responded in kind.

Nami let out a soft whimper as his hands passed her waist. Before he could roam any lower she suddenly sat up and flipped them over, as far as that was possible, not once breaking the kiss throughout the process.

Alex started at the top again, first removing the veils covering her head and started to work his way down her sides again. Nami made a disapproving noise though. She took his hands and moved them under her cennart onto her shoulders. He slowly started to move his hands down her slim pale figure. His movement pulled back her arms, to allow the clothing to slip down her lithe figure.

In doing so she pushed forward her ample bosom, driving him wild. When her arms came free she immediately covered her cleavage, making Alex stop dead in his tracks. He slowly rose back up to meet her face again. He softly kissed her.

"You are beautiful you know." He whispered to her.

She embraced him. Quickly she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. They broke their kiss briefly, letting the fabric slip between them. Alex followed the discarded piece of cloth with his eyes. When it finally hit the floor, he focused his attention back to Nami, who sat there arms by her sides, shyly looking down.

He took her chin, bringing her face back to his and kissing her briefly, before trailing down her neck. Nami let out a moan as he hit a soft spot on her neck, but he didn't stop his descent.

He took hold of her ample orbs and caressed them with his hands. Nami's breath grew ragged as she let out an audible moan. Spurred on by the sounds of her pleasure, he lowered his mouth to her mounds and teased her nipples with his tongue.

"Where did you…" She moaned as he hit a particularly good spot. "Oh god, do that again. I thought you had never been with a woman before…"

Alex briefly interrupted his work. "I haven't."

Nami's breaths grew more ragged and her moans grew louder as Alex drover her on. It wasn't long before he pushed her over the edge. She held him to her chest as she shuddered below him.

When she finally came down from her high, she simply looked at him. She grabbed the hem of his pants, obviously constraining a rather large bulge and removed the hindering piece of clothing causing his sizable member sprang free form its confines. He continued sliding the cennart. She grabbed his arms when he got to her tailfin. Alex looked up curiously, so see why she had stopped him.

"The tailfin is the most sensitive part of a Marai. It is considered the ultimate form of humiliation to mutilate someone's tailfin in our society. Mine has never been touched by anyone besides myself before today. Please be careful… please."

She looked at him as if she feared the pain he would inflict on her.

"Nami, I would never consciously or unconsciously hurt you. I love you too much for that to happen."

Carefully he slipped the long veils of her tail through the stretchy fabric. One by one they rearranged themselves. Once he was sure she was completely free of her cennart, he looked back up to see how he did.

Nami was a terrified, shivering mess.

Alex sighed and softly caressed the sensitive tissue. Nami gasped and opened her eyes, which had been tightly screwed shut no more than a second ago.

"Did I really hurt you that much Nami?" Alex asked, afraid of the answer.

"No… you didn't. I didn't really feel anything come to think of it. I was so scared though. Marai that have been tortured using fin clamps or the likes have been rumored to go insane with the pain, never getting quite back to normal."

"Wow, Nami. You really do have a lot of phobias we need to work on, don't you?"

She leaned over and whispered into his ear huskily. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Alex was about to descend upon her when she suddenly seemed to have changed her mind. Her lithe form bent in ways that Alex thought were a bit doubtful and with some effort she put him beneath her. She ran a hand over his long shaft, before smiling at him and taking his length into her mouth.

As she did this, Alex let out a startled moan. Slowly Nami sped up, massaging whatever she couldn't cover with her mouth using her hands. As soon as Alex felt his peak coming Nami suddenly pulled away. Alex was about to protest when she gave him a sultry look.

"Now… you may come and kiss me…"

Alex was more than happy to comply when she pulled him down, his legs on either side of her long tail. After several heated moments, he pulled back to admire the natural beauty that was spread out beneath him. Nami, suddenly aware he was looking at her and overtaken by shyness again, immediately covered her womanhood, just below her waistline where the skin changed to scales with one hand and her chest with the other.

Alex looked at her. Perfect blue locks flowed over the cushion of his bed in all directions. Pale, slightly green-bluish skin down to her waist, slowly changing into a green-blue scaled fishtail. Beautiful, so he thought.

"Nami, don't be scared." He whispered into her ear. Then he kissed her, barely touching her lips.

Slowly she removed her hands from her private areas and folded them around his neck. They kissed each other deeply, tongue and all included. After a while they parted. Alex awkwardly tried to find a suitable position on top of her. Mumbling something about how this would be so much easier in the water, he stuck with the position they started out in, one leg on either side of her sleek tail, deciding that given her body shape, it was simply the most practical way to go.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and lined him up with her entrance. They shared their last kiss before virgins before Nami pulled him down into her forcefully. She gasped and tightened her embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"Just… give me a moment, Alex."

Looking down between them, Alex could see a small trail of blue blood run down the side of the flawless skin of her tailfin. He felt whole as her warmth surrounded him, the sound of her fast breathing filling his ears and her large orbs pushed up into his chest between them.

After what seemed like ages, she finally loosened her grip. Alex made an experimental thrust that made Nami moan and Alex emit a gruttal noise. Her tail squirmed underneath him when Alex set a languid pace for their lovemaking.

"You… Incredible… Tease!" Nami scolded him, interrupted by moans each time he thrust his long member into her.

Alex's eyes sparkled with mischief, before he grabbed he turned his attention to her chest section. Nami moaned as he took one in his mouth and gently suckled on it.

"Faster…" She kept begging. So they lost themselves in a ritual older than the making of the first tales, slowly climbing their mountain together. After what seemed like an eternity in utter bliss, they both felt the pleasure pooling in their stomachs.

"Nami…" Alex began. "Inside…" Nami responded, her breath being knocked out of her lungs with every thrust Alex made. Her chest bounced up and down uncontrollably between them. With one final thrust and scream, Alex drove her over the edge.

When she felt her walls clamp down on him, he crashed all of his emotions down into one kiss, emptying himself into her. They held each other for what seemed like forever as their bodies writhed on, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air.

Alex tried to get off her, before his final strength would leave him, but Nami would not have it. Nami sighed in satisfaction as he finally settled his head between her breasts.

"You are beautiful." He whispered into her skin.

"You are not so bad yourself either, you know."

Alex moved his body up and to her side, his member finally popping out of her womanhood. He kissed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The couple whispered their final words of love to each other as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

There it was. I hope that it was good enough for you guys. Do keep in mind this was my first Lemon and that writing one for Nami can be... challenging (she does not share the human anatomy in too many ways). More coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

My god. First of all, let me say that I am not happy with how this chapter is. I think that this is possibly the worst written piece I have out there so far. It gets the message across though, and that is why this is up here. I really can't be bothered to rewrite this a fifth time. FIFTH TIME?! yes, fifth time, does that explain why it took ages to get it out? Yes it does.

Do i own Riot yet? No I don't.

No matter. I DO hope that you fine folks will enjoy this all new chapter, I have now introduced all the _**main**_ OC's that I will be using throughout my story. All weird stuff that is going on in here will be worked out in chapters to come, no worries.

As always I aprreciate ALL REVIEWS! (hint hint) as long as they are not random flames or unexplained criticism.

* * *

White.

Alex opened his eyes and all he saw was white. Surprisingly enough he was dressed like he would be during any normal day. Strange. He recalled Nami knocking on his door last night and… He took a moment to dream away at the thought of the beautiful Marai.

"Hey, attention here please. I don't have until eternity."

Alex turned his attention to the voice. A bright light shone behind the figure, turning him into a silhouette. Alex squinted his eyes. The figure stepped forward and revealed itself to be a young male, not quite human. A soft glow emanated from his skin. His long black, with runes embroided garb slowly swayed in an invisible breeze.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, most of which you wouldn't know or care to know. I am most commonly known as Mirion. I am, so to say, Valoran's caretaker."

"And supposing that I am not going mad, why did you bring me here?"

"You mated with one of the Marai. As I hope she told you beforehand you have to choose whether you want to be immortal or not."

"She told me that the choice would be made for us. Not by us."

"Can you keep a secret from your mate, Alex?"

"I would never."

"Then perhaps it is not time for the world to know yet."

"Ok… You are not making any sense right now and you are starting to freak me out."

"Then the only thing that remains for you to do is make a choice."

Alex was silent for a moment. The strange, not sense making creature clearly was all 'cut to the chase' for some reason. "I can't do that. Not without asking Nami first."

"Then wake her."

Alex was about to ask how he could wake up someone who wasn't even in the same room as him, when the deity made a gesture to Alex's left. He followed Mirion's hand and saw his beauty, partly shrouded by the thin mist floating over the floor, sound asleep.

He swiftly made way for her and gently kissed her awake. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him, half asleep, half questioningly. She looked at him as if he was insane as he swiftly explained their predicament. Seeing the disbelief in her eyes, Alex gestured towards the otherworldly figure, who had not moved from his spot and stood there, waiting impatiently for them to finish.

"I have already taken such a major decision for you concerning your life, Alex. You should decide what is best for us."

"But I can't in good conscience force you to wander this earth for the rest of your days with me, or take your eternal youth away from you."

"When will it get through your thick skull that spending eternity with you is all that I have wanted to do for about as long as I have known you?"

He looked at her, his gaze so intense that it just might have burnt through several layers of flesh. Alex then took Nami in his arms, seeing as there was no water for Nami to float around on and made his way back for the robed figure.

"Made up your mind yet?"

Alex briefly glanced down to the girl in his arms, then responded. "We choose immortality."

Mirion's mouth briefly curled up into an amused smile. "Then let it be so. Now you should awake, someone has been attempting to get your attention for a few minutes now."

Alex immediately sat up in his bed, a loud banging noise coming from the solid wood door that lead to the hallway. Nami let out a low groan as she awoke as well. Reya's muffled voice could be heard in between of the loud thumps that echoed through his room.

"Alex open up!"

He grabbed his pants and shirt as he stumbled out of his bed and quickly put them on whilst moving towards the door. Opening the door, he quickly confirmed that it was indeed Reya, hand raised mid-knock.

"Do you know where I can find Nami? She wasn't in her room and you are the person who she has been around a lot."

As if on cue, Nami, hair in complete disarray, blanket wrapped around her upper body, poked her head over Alex's shoulder.

"Did you need me?"

Reya averted her gaze to the floor, suppressing the urge to burst out in laughter at Alex's undignified expression. "You have been summoned by the high council. Before you ask, they did not tell me why, but supposing that it is about five hours before sunrise I am guessing that it is urgent."

"Uh, sure… Just… you know… give me a moment."

Alex quickly closed the door behind him. He turned his attention to the owner of the pale hand that gently moved along his arm. Nami grabbed her cennart of the floor.

"Would you please help me put them on?"

Alex nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. Gently he pulled her tailfin through one end of the bodysuit and slid her arms into its sleeves. Then he proceeded to gently lift her off the bed, carrying her to the bathroom. He opened the tap and waited for the sink to fill up.

Kissing her, he set her down on the edge of the bath. She made a gesture with her hand, making the water in the sink rise out and spill onto the tiled floor. She balanced herself on the puddle that had gathered under her powers and asked Alex for her staff and veils. He quickly ran back to grab them and handed them to her.

Nami leaned up for a final kiss and then proceeded to the door. Reya was still waiting outside.

"Let's go" Nami said.

Swiftly they made way through the maze of corridors, passing through the main hall and down the long gallery. Most of the lights were either off or dimmed and the institute seemed devoid of life. Reya stopped in front of a pair of large doors, a guard on either side of it. Nami knew these doors. She had been in here for her judgment once.

"I am not allowed to take you any further. Good luck, tidecaller."

Nami nodded in farewell. The guards opened the door, before letting Nami proceed into the large chamber. Unlike the last time she had been here, when the figures behind the elevated semi-circular stone desk had been shrouded in darkness, the room was now evenly lit, Revealing several bearded men and elderly women in robes.

Nami gracefully bowed for the council. For several ominous moments utter silence hung heavily in the air. Then the man on the middle chair, that resembled more of a throne, spoke up.

"Several moments ago, we were contacted by a scryer. His name was Arathano, you surely have heard of him."

Nami swallowed. "Yes, of course. He is one of the most gifted magicians among my people. What did he have to say?"

"He told us that all of the Marai are falling back to a place called 'Erivale's Breach', that the message should be relayed directly to you, that it was of the utmost importance and that you would know it's significance."

Nami immediately knew what this meant. Erivale's Breach was a cove, deep within the civilization of her people, where the sacred temple and tomb of Phaëton stood. It's thick walls had withstood anything that had been thrown at it since the beginnings of the first tales.

"Would you be so kind to enlighten us on what he meant?" The man continued.

Nami was silent for a moment again, quickly deciding what to tell the council. "It means that my people are getting desperate. Erivale's Breach is most closely resembled by a large citadel, easily defendable. If everyone is being relocated to that citadel, it means that the outlands have become undefendable and more of our lands will soon follow."

"And have you progressed in your quest, tidecaller?"

She nodded and quickly summarized what she had learned from Reya, Diana and Leona. The councilmembers then turned to each other and whispered into each other's ears. After several long moments the man on the ornate chair quickly nodded to his fellow councilmembers and turned back to Nami.

"The council has decided. You shall leave with a small delegation to attempt the recovery of another moonstone. How you will lead them is up to you. You are, however, responsible for everyone's wellbeing and you are to return to the institute upon completion of your quest."

Nami was speechless for a moment. "And if I may be so rude to ask… who will be joining me?"

Right then the massive two doors opened. Leona and Pantheon walked into the large room, briefly knelt before the council and got to their feet again.

"You summoned us, archsummoner Rylanus." Leona stated

"Indeed I did. You are both undoubtedly aware of Nami's predicament, therefore I won't elaborate on its contents. We have received word that the situation of her people is getting dire and therefore you will be going with her in order to attempt the retrieval of her artifact."

The kneeled figures briefly voiced their disdain through exasperated sighs, before recognizing the council's higher authority.

"Yes, archsummoner Rylanus"

Two more figures walked into the room through the open doors. Diana and Erion also knelt before the council, Diana noting the Solari's presence and trying to maintain as much of a distance as she could.

"Keep it brief." Diana muttered.

"As you wish. You will be joining these four fine individuals."

Diana shot a quick glance at Leona and vice versa. "With her?!" both women cried out in unison.

"Yes, with each other. You will have to put aside your petty argument for several weeks. Feel free to continue your bickering after this is done." Rylanus addressed the women. Then he turned to Erion.

"You have expressed your wish to become a summoner, this will be your ascention trial, young master Sarrius."

Nami was watching the whole scene unfold before her eyes. If she was going to head out with this unruly group of people, she would need help. She quickly formulated a clever plan in her mind.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think that where we are going we could also use someone specialized in the more intricate matters of lunar magic."

"Will it suffice if we send high-summoner Alexeiar with you?"

So that was his full first name. No wonder he always shortened it to Alex.

"It would be greatly appreciated, councilor Rylanus."

* * *

More coming shortly!


End file.
